A soul's melody
by Rockrockluver246
Summary: One shot's inspired by songs MOST RECENT: mcr special! who knew she could sing? and who knew she could win a guys heart so easily? (MakaxSoul mainly)
1. sweater weather

**hey! i have returned with another soul eater fanfic! this one is just going to be one shots based off of songs! If you have a song you guys want me to refer to in the next chapter then go ahead and tell me!**

**disclaimer: I don't own anything soul eater! Or the song used! **

**Song: Sweater Weather by the neighborhood **

* * *

Chapter 1: Sweater Weather

_ "All i am, is a man...i want the world in my hands..."_

Maka's Pov

It was winter in death city once again, frost was on every window, snow lightly started to fall, and everyone was inside enjoying the warmth of their homes in silence...EXCEPT for me!

"MAKA YOUR GOD SAYS TO PUT YOUR STUPID BOOK DOWN AND MAKE ME SOME HOT COCOA! AHAHA!" Black star screeched on the top of his longs

You see since it's near the holidays liz thought it would be a good idea to invite everyone over to soul and i's apartment even though she didn't ask and forced everyone to come...jeez, the things she comes up with

"Black star can you tone it down for once?" a dark aura coming of as i continued to read in peace

"well then...my bad grouchy!"black star muttered to himself even though i still heard it

I rolled my eyes at the comment until a certain scythe snatches the book from my hands "SOUL EATER EVANS YOU HAVE 10 SECONDS TO HAND ME MY BOOK BACK!"i jumped up getting ready to maka chop anything in sight...

He then shoves a mug full of hot cocoa into my hands..."Ya know if you keep reading like that you're gonna grow mushrooms right?"

"Not true!" I pouted

i took a sip of the hot cocoa to find out that he made it exactly how i liked it...not too hot, and not too cold! With enough chocolate that won't make my teeth hurt and not too much milk to make it taste bland...

''thanks soul...'' i blush a little while he wrapped an arm around me and pulled the blanket up..." Ok so which movie should we watch first?"

"how about the nightmare before Christmas?'' tsubaki offered

"sounds good to me!" liz said while fixing her nails like always

"cool, what about you maka" i try to keep down the blush that threatens to come out just by the way he said my name

"Umm y-yeah that'll work hehe" dammit why did i have to stutter

"Alright! Your god commands you to play the mo-" he soon stops and falls asleep right when the movie starts to play

"Oh dear, i should've seen this coming..." tsubaki giggled in hushed voice as she carried black star "hey soul do you mind?"

"No prob! Just keep him away from my music though."

"Thanks!" and then off tsubaki and black star went

I laugh to myself on how motherly tsubaki is to him..."What's so funny maka?" soul says while i tried not to look at his gaze

"It's nothing..." I turn to soul as a small smile spread across my face

"That's not what your smile says" he teased while poking my now pouting face

"Stop poking me!"

"Hmm, nah i'm good!" and off he continued until after the 50th poke...i snapped

"dammit soul!" I shifted to where i was stradiling him with my harshest death glare

"shh keep your voice down!" He point over to an asleep Liz,patti, and kidd in a symmetrical possistion in deep sleep

"You know how bad i wanna maka chop you right now?" I whispered/yelled

"Oh really? What's stopping you?" He teased almost growling in my ear

I tense up as i feel his warm breathe tickle my ear, a rush of heat coming to my face...he soon then starts to pull away from me but i grab his arm

"Um actually soul i'm kinda cold right now.." My blush deepening in color as he smirked his shark like teeth at me

"Anything for my meister..." He soon pulled me down with him as we tried to get comfortable...we ended up cuddled with my back to him as i felt him twirl my ash-blonde pigtails

Soon as the movie starts to end i feel myself slowly drift away into a deep sleep...'warm' i thought to myself as i cuddled even closer to him

he chuckled lightly and then...sparks had happened

He kissed my forehead, "I love you..." In a hushed tone meant for onky him to gear and say...

I soon freeze at those three words said and then just by his soul wavelength i feel all his emotions for me hit me like a tidal wave. Love, possessiveness , and happiness...

i shifted to see his piercing red, half-lidded eyes gazing at my striking jade green eyes with one word to describe..."love" i said out loud but meant to keep in my thoughts

"Wha-?" I cut him off as i kiss him fully on the mouth, since me being inexperienced soul easily took the lead away from me

It felt like fireworks were going off in my body, like everything was electrified! My whole body felt limp and everything was like a dream

"except it's real..." He said huskily in my ear,tickling my ear with his breathe,as if reading my thoughts

"wavelength?"

"yup...from what i can tell..." I pull him into a hug as we got back into our cuddling position

"hey soul?"

"yeah?"

"i love you too..." i soon felt sleep hit me again as i felt a small smile form on my lips and could tell soul was doing his signature grin...

So i guess you could say that this wasn't such a bad winter day...it was cold and and snowy but here i was in the warmth of my weapons hands...

_"It's too cold for you here, and now, so let me hold both your hands in, the holes of my sweater..."_

...

**Ohayoo~! Sorry if this was a little short! Again these are just little one shots inspired by music!**

**NEXT SONG: Ode to sleep-by twenty one pilots**

**BUT! I will take requests if you ever find a song u think i should do!**

**See yah next time my otakus! **


	2. ode to sleep

**ohayo minna-san~! I'm back with another songfic, sorry if you think it's not long enough! This one is Ode to sleep by twenty one pilots...**

**disclaimer: i DO NOT own anything soul eater or the song used!**

* * *

_**. **" i'll stay awake, 'cause the darks not taking prisoners tonight...i swear i heard demons yelling those crazy words they were spelling, they told me i was gone..."- Ode to sleep by twenty one piolts_

Soul's Pov

' c'mon soul...'

Go the hell away!

' Now that's not a very nice way to treat your friend!'

"GET THE HELL OUT!" I screamed... I awoke from a dream...that same dream that keeps occurring every single night

"soul?" Maka said while she creaked open my door

"huh oh sorry maka..." I rubbed the back of my head

"Sorry doesn't cut it...what's wrong?" She fully came inside my room, she stood in her red shorts and black tank top with her ash-blonde hair in a single pony-tail...

My eyes soon drift to her legs, those soft mile long legs, how did i not notice how pretty she was in the moonlight before?

' Soul~...' I clutch my head

"Get the fuck out!" I said in a hushed tone to myself, but from her eyes i could tell she heard it...

"soul.." She whimpered, tears threatening to stream down her pale face, "why would you say that?" she squeaked out trying to hide her tears

" no maka it's not you it's just...*sigh* i don't even know!" I sat up to look her in her eyes...

sadness and understanding swirled in her jade green eyes...tears, falling and falling down her cheeks

"i understand..." She turns away silently crying walking back to the door

"Wait! Maka!" I grab her wrist...she freezes and slowly turns, tears no longer falling but now streaming

"what?" She croaks out

" Can you actually stay?" She started of with a look of shock but then started to laugh lightly, " I mean you don't have to bu-" i'm cut off by a giant bear hug and wetness on the crook of my neck

"For death's sake you're complicated..." Her laugh soon got louder and then into soft giggles...

I start to laugh slightly at the comment but soon her hug weakens, 'she fell asleep' I thought and laughed to myself, her blonde ashen hair leaving her pony-tail, her face in a state of pure bliss

" you're kinda cute when you sleep..." I whispered

She snuggled into my chest even farther and let out a deep breath "soul..."

"huh?" 'I thought she was sleeping...' 'OH CRAP DID SHE HERE ME SAY CUTE?' 'I'm dead...' She stirred around for a moment until she faced me

"Soul...lay down, it's uncomfortable with you sitting up..."

I lay down gently as she squirmed some more, to end up with her face only centimetres to mine...

'Well don't you have an interesting friend...'

What the fuck are you doing in my head still? GET OUT!

'But don't you want to see your friend?'

'SOUL?!'

maka? What the flip is going on?

'Well then why don't you join the party and find out for yourself...'

''Soul...'' She said faintly before i drifted off to sleep...

It was dark, red and black tiles seemed to stretch for miles and miles, red curtains on the walls covering the black painted walls...

"Why hello soul..."

"Dammit why can't you seem to get it in your stupid head that I won't let go!"

"Oh that hurts, I am apart of you ya know" the red demon smiled crazily

"Where the hell is maka?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"wHY DO I- look just tell me where she is so I can leave this damn place and NEVER come back!"

"My my, aren't you blind!" soon the demon snaps his fingers and candles soon light up, illuminating the room. Over in the corner of the room stood maka, bangs hiding her eyes, she wore a black dress instead of her pajamas

"Maka?" I walk over to her cautiously

Her jade green eyes soon meet mine as soon as she looks up at my face, a look of irritation on her face

"What the hell took you so long?"

"well that was the complete opposite reaction I thought i'd get..."

"Yeah I know but considering we already beat the kishin it's kinda hard to scare me!" she stated in a matter-of-factly tone

I smirk at memory of her punching the shit out of Asura, "True... and since he isn't really as scary as the kishin you just stayed in the corner waiting?"

"Yup...and besides i'd rather have you here to see me kick it's ass for coming back" soon out of thin air a book appeared in maka's hand, ready to chop anyone in sight

"Woah calm down there! This demon is for me to handle!"

She rolled her eyes and soon put the book away, "Whatever"

I laugh and ruffle her hair before I turn back to the demon..."So quite obviously that your plan was a giant fail! I think that we shall be leaving now"

"Not so fast soul..."

"What now?"

"Just 'cause you're able to leave now does not mean that in the future you'll be able to"

"OH REALLY NOW!"

"Yes really, you're already gone soul, one day you WILL lose"

"like hell I will"

"Alright think what you will but trust me, you shall lose yourself in the madness one day..."

I walk back over to maka and grab her hand "Let's go, we got school tomorrow"

We both walk over to the door hand in hand to reality

'goodbye for now soul...' and soon he faded away into the back of my mind

I felt a small shift of weight on top of me, I open my eyes to see her green eyes string back into mine

"Hey soul, can you promise me something?"

"Sure, whatever you want bookworm" she rolled her eyes and shook her head before responding

"Promise me you'll never give in"

"Give into what?"

"The madness, promise me?"

"promise..." I soon leaned in closer to the point where our lips were only centimeters away, I could feel her small warm breathes on my lips as I kept getting closer

She started to lean in until she stopped only a small space between us, "I cannot believe that i'm in love with my weapon"

Our lips soon met after that phrase, moving in sync, 'I always thought she had soft lips..' I thought to myself

We soon had to brake apart from each other for air, "And I can't believe i'm in love with my miester"

_ "But i'll tell them; why won't you let me go? All your plans are insignificant, please tell you have no plans for me! I will set my soul on fire what have I become, i'm sorry..."_

* * *

**That's all for now! next song will be misguided ghost by paramour, if you want it to be anything else or just have a song for the chapter after next then review!**

**keep reading!**


	3. MCR special!

**HEYYYYYY! I'm back with another one shot! I know I said i'd do a paramore but i really wanna do a my chemical romance one todayy!**

**disclaimer: i don't own anything soul eater or the songs!**

* * *

Speacial chapter: My chemical romance

_" They said that, 'teenagers scare the living shit outta me!"_

_"When i was a young boy, my father to me into the city to the black parade..."_

_"Now i know, that i can't make you stay...but where's your heart?"_

(AN: u get a cookie if you can guess all of the songs)

Maka's POV

"LET'S GO GIRLIE!"

"do we have to liz? AND WHY AM I WEARING THIS?!"

"Cause it make you look ten times curvier! Now let's goo~!" I'm soon dragged out of my room by her perfectly manicured hands

Liz invited me to go singing with her and everyone else...sadly i 'had' to dress up or else all the girls would've killed me!

So here i am stuck wearing a pair of black ripped shorts, a black skull shirt, and my hair in a crazy side pony-tail...which i can't say i hate!

"m-maka?" I turn quickly on my heels of my high top converse to see a wide eyed soul

"Speak of this to anyone and your maka chop will be legendary..." I say in a sickly sweet voice

He soon pales at the thought of the pain but soon his face turns into a smug grin

"What?"

"oh ya know...how many guys are gonna gawk at you while you walk around the place..."

Me being innocent (and the admin being the exact opposite XD) i had no clue what to he was reffering to at all...

"wow...your even more innocent than i thought..."

"for death's sake just spit it out!"

"Shorts+ newly found chest+ tight shirt=?"

"..."

" *facepalms* maka you're a dude magnet now! JEEZ!"

I blush at the comment, a dude magnet? Really?

"W-why d-do you assume t-that so quickly?!" Damn stutter...

"'cause one, i'm a guy...two...i'm you meister so if i see guy to close i WILL react..."

My blush only deepens (AN: refer to Erza's hair from fairy tail) he sounds so protective all of a sudden...i mean i under stand what he's trying to do but...really?

"soul is that all really needed for tonight?"

"trust me...kay?"

"...alright..."

"Aww look at you guys~! OH MY GOSH YOU TWO WOULD MAKE SUCH BEAUTIFUL BABIES!" she then gets giddy at the thought while we both avoid eye contact but we both blushed a deep scarlet

"L-liz?" the dirty blonde stops her squealing and turns normal once again

"Sorry about that...hehe"

"No prob" soul shrugged

does he not care? I guess I was right when I said he'll never like me...but.. maybe somewhere deep down he does?

"Alrighty then! let's goo~!"

I feel someone take my hand and squeeze it for reassurance, it was warm and firm...I look up to see a grinning soul in front of flashing his genuine shark like smile

"C'mon it'll be uncool if we don't go"

I slight small comes to play on my lips at how nice soul really is until I feel slightly dragged out of the door by him

After walking down what feels like about 20 feet of steps even though it's actually 5, we ended up leaving our small apartment and headed towards kidd's new and shiny 'stallion' as what soul calls it while honestly don't care for...

"Well don't you look nice"

"Hey kidd"

"Sup.." soul says coolly as kidd starts to close the window

Before soul and I get in he whispers something I don't think I will ever forget

"But maka seriously, it's taking all my might to NOT do something..." his voice low so only I can hear

At this blush even harder than have in my life, but luckily it was dark in the car so no one could see my blush

"Hello maka you look nice..."

"Thanks tsubaki!"

"MAKA HAVE YOU MISSED YOUR GOD?! I'M SURE YOU DID! HAHAHAA!"

"Black star can you please SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Liz shrilled

"Makaaaaa-"

"I DON'T TAKE ORDERS FROM YOU! PEASANT! YAAAH-"

"CHOP!" I took the spine of the book I was reading and slammed it as hard as I could on the blue haired idiots head

"Well then...we're he- BLACK STAR YOU'RE GETTING BLOOD ALL OVER ONE SIDE OF CAR!" I roll my eyes at his outburst of OCDness

"THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT?!" liz screamed

Patti just simply laughed at her meister and left the car without any warning

"for death's sake..." I grabbed soul's hand while trying -and failing- to keep in my blush at the sudden contact and pull him out of the car before kidd goes into full OCD mode

Liz takes a deep breathe takes kid by the shoulders to where he's facing her and calmly says "Why don't we go inside?"

"Fine.." he mutters

Tsubaki then picks black star up and carries him back over to us

"Let's go go go~!" liz shrilled getting excited and giddy once again

We all walk inside and if I must say it's pretty cool, it's not a complete club but still has the feeling of wanting to dance

I slowly take in my surroundings and see the poster, and also the reason why we're here in the first place, to sing in the contest, the poster held the sign up sheet and you could already tell from here that LOTS of people signed up for the prize!

The prize you ask? That I have no clue to...soul and the others won't tell me! but nevertheless here I am to sign up for this contest

"Hey maka what song are you gonna sing?"

"I dunno...maybe something with a rock n' roll feel most likely!"

"cool"

After signing in and choosing a song people start to preform. Some good and some, well er not so much! then it's my turn

"coming to the stage I give you contestant number 45! MAKAA ALBARNN!"

The crowd roared with cheer to see the next performer sing and well here goes noting I guess!

_my chemical romance- famous last words_

_Now I know That I can't make you stay But where's your heart? But where's your heart? But where's your..._

I look over to see my friends cheering me on along with the rest of the crowd, I scan my eyes over the crowd as they started to switch their techno dance moves for of a rocker type vibe

_And I know There's nothing I can say To change that part. To change that part. To change...__So many Bright lights to cast a shadow, But can I speak? Well, is it hard understanding I'm incomplete? A life that's so demanding, I get so weak. A love that's so demanding, I can't speak._

I look back over to my group of friends, I scan their eyes to see happiness and that they're proud of me...

_I am not afraid to keep on living, I am not afraid to walk this world alone. Honey, if you stay, you'll be forgiven Nothing you can say can stop me going home.__Can you see my eyes are shining bright? Cause I'm out here on the other side. Of a jet black hotel mirror And I'm so weak Is it hard understanding I'm incomplete? A love that's so demanding we get weak._

And then my eyes lock onto his, soul's... his eyes wide as he watch me dance around the stage and sing along to the song

_I am not afraid to keep on living. I am not afraid to walk this world alone. Honey, if you stay, you'll be forgiven Nothing you can say can stop me going home__I am not afraid to keep on living I am not afraid to walk this world alone Honey, if you stay, you'll be forgiven Nothing you could say can stop me going home_

_These bright lights have always blinded me. These bright lights have always blinded me. I say..._

one thing I couldn't get out of my head was the look in his eyes, was it what I thought it was? or was it just friendly...all I know is that this song...is for HIM

_Hello I see you lying next to me, With words I thought I'd never speak. Awake and unafraid, Asleep or dead.__(How can I see, I see you lying) 'Cause I see you lying next to me (How can I see, I see you lying) With words I thought I'd never speak (How can I see, I see you lying) Awake and unafraid (How can I see, I see you lying) Asleep or dead._

I look dead into his eyes as I sang that part with all of my soul and trust trying to get him to understand the message

_'Cause I see you lying next to me With words I thought I'd never speak Awake and unafraid, Asleep or dead!_

That I wanted him

_'Cause I see you lying next to me With words I thought I'd never speak Awake and unafraid, Asleep or dead!_

That I wanted him to want me back

_I am not afraid to keep on living I am not afraid to walk this world alone (Or dead) Honey, if you stay, you'll be forgiven Nothing you can say can stop me going home (Or dead)...__I am not afraid to keep on living I am not afraid to walk this world alone (Or dead) Honey, if you stay, you'll be forgiven Nothing you can say can stop me going home (Or dead)_

And then he mouths something that I almost fall of the stage over, but still try to contain my blush while on stage

_I am not afraid to keep on living I am not afraid to walk this world alone (Or dead) Honey, if you stay, you'll be forgiven Nothing you can say can stop me going home_

"I love you"

...

* * *

**Alright I know I said i'd do paramour but I promise you i'll do that next time! I swear it! Thanks fellow otakus and other fandoms that signed the petition AGAINST sopa and let's hope it'll never come back again!**

**kay BAII~!**


End file.
